Iron Dash
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: When Rainbow Dash is kidnapped and forced to build a diabolical weapon, she instead uses her intelligence and ingenuity to construct an indestructible suit of armor and escape her captors. Once free, she discovers a deadly conspiracy that could destabilize the entire globe, and dons her powerful new suit on a mission to stop the villains and save the world.
1. What's going on?

**Author's Note: Well its been a long time since I wrote for this series and after going back and forth on what characters would fit who I think I can finally say that I'm ready to expand the Marvel-My Little Pony universe. So to celebrate the release of Iron Man 3 and the beginning of phase 2, I have decided that I will write all the movies from phase 1 that lead up to my Avengers story, starting with Iron Man.**

_Hasbro & Marvel Present:_

In the dessert of Afghanistan three chariots heading down the road. While inside one of them is a blue Pegasus holding a drink being stared at by army ponies. "I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me." after saying that the other ponies didn't say a word. "What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!"

"We can talk, ma'am." one of the army ponies responded.

"Oh, I see. So it's personal?" the blue Pegasus said.

"No, you intimidate them." another pony in the chariot said.

"Good God, you're a woman." the blue Pegasus said in shock. "I honestly I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm a wonderbolt." the female army pony said.

"You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?" the blue Pegasus asked. That caused the other ponies in the chariot to laugh but they quickly stopped. "Come on, it's okay, laugh."

"Ma'am, I have a question to ask." one of the army ponies said.

"Yes, please." the blue Pegasus said relieved.

"Is it true you went 12 for with last year's Maxim cover models?" the pony asked.

"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins." the blue Pegasus replied. "Anything else?" she asked and saw a pony with his hoof up. "You're kidding me with the hoof up, right?"

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?" he asked.

"Yes. It's very cool." the blue Pegasus replied.

"All right." The army pony said excited as he got out his camera and gave it to the pony in front of them.

"I don't want to see this on Equestria Daily. Please, no hoof bump." she said. The pony in the army then brought his hoof down. "No, throw it up. I'm kidding." That made him get his hoof up and soon him and the Pegasus were doing a hoof bump. "Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."

"Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings." the pony in the army said.

***BOOM***

The chariot in front of them explodes causing their chariot to stop. "What's going on?" the Pegasus asked.

"Contact left!" the pony in the wonderbolts said.

"What have we got?" the Pegasus asked confused. The member of the wonderbolts went outside and started to shoot who was attacking them.

"Jimmy, stay with Dash!" the pony in front of them said before getting outside.

"Stay down!" Jimmy said pushing the Pegasus down.

"Yeah." the Pegasus said. While staying down she saw the pony outside get his brains blown out.

"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy said as he got his gun loaded. He then went outside.

"Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!" the Pegasus said.

"Stay here!" Jimmy said before he got killed.

The Pegasus saw all the gunfire and explosion happening outside and knew she would get killed if she stayed in the chariot. So she got out and started to fly as fast as she could avoiding getting shot. She then hid behind a rock in hopes that she could call for backup. But she soon stopped when a missile with the words 'Dash Industries' landed by her. "Whoa!"

***BOOM***

The blast knocked her down to the ground. She tried getting up while in great pain, until she realized that she was bleeding from her chest. After a while she passed out.

When she awoke her face was covered with a rag. Soon somepony pulled it off of her to reveal her to the camera. The Pegasus was blinded by the lights set up. She looked around trying to figure out where she was until she realized she was captured by terrorists.

_Iron Dash_

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the beginning of a continuation of this universe.**


	2. She's always working

**Author's Note: Well after being gone for so long and it finally being summer. I can finally continue with this story.**

_Visionary. Genius. _

A video plays showing magazine covers start slipping onto the screen.

_Equestrian patriot. Even from an early age, the daughter of legendary weapons developer Howard Dash quickly stole the spotlight with her brilliant and unique mind. At age four, she built her first circuit board. At age six, her first engine. And at 17, she graduated from Cloudsdale's Flight Academy. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Dash's lifelong friend and ally, Lightning Dust, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal daughter returns and is anointed the new CEO of Dash Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Rainbow Dash ushers in a new era for her father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Rainbow Dash has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting Equestria and her interests around the globe._

The video ends and many people sitting in a large auditorium start stomping there hoofs. As they were stomping a griffon a suit stood at the podium, talking to the crowd.

"As liaison to Dash Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. She is my friend and she is my great mentor. Mares and stallions, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Ms. Rainbow Dash." Gilda said as the ponies in the auditorium started stomping there hoofs, but as they were stomping the pony getting the award was nowhere to be seen. "Dash?"

Gilda looked around slightly, glancing at Lightning Dust who shook her head slightly before rising and walking forward instead.

"Thank you, Colonel." Lightning said.

"Thanks for the save." Gilda muttered to her before handing over the award and stepping back.

"This is beautiful, Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful." Lightning said, nodding to the camera while inspecting the award. "Well, I'm not Rainbow Dash." that caused many ponies in the auditorium to laugh. "But if I were Dash, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award…Dash, you know, the best thing about her is also the worst thing. She's always working."

* * *

Rainbow Dash is in Las Pegasus throwing dice on a gambling table, smirking as her sunglass covered eyes watched where they fell.

"Work it! Come on!" Rainbow Dash shouted, looking at the dice as Gilda walks through the crowd.

"You are unbelievable." she said getting the pony's attention.

"Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?" the dare devil sighed, throwing the dice again.

"Nobody roped me into anything!" Gilda said.

"I'm so sorry." the pony apologized, although the Gilda ignored her and continues on.

"But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored." Gilda said.

"Of course I'd be deeply honored. And it's you, that's great." Rainbow Dash said with eyes grazing over a stallion to her right and almost completely ignoring the griffin. "So, when do we do it?"

"It's right here. Here you go." Gilda glares as she hands over the award, Rainbow Dash picks it up in surprise, weighing it in her hoof.

"There it is. That was easy…I'm so sorry." the pony apologizes again, although Gilda is still upset.

"Yeah, it's okay." Gilda sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Wow, would you look at that? That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around." Rainbow Dash smirked before handing the award carelessly to a mare on her right before leaning over to grab all of her won chips from the table. "Help me out, will you? Give me a little something-something." she smirked, holding up her hoof of dice and the mare on her right blows slowly over her hoof, she then moves her hoof to Gilda's face. "Okay, you too."

"I don't blow on a pony's dice." Gilda growled, pushing Rainbow Dash's hoof away where the dice roll out and fly across the table.

"There it is! Lieutenant Colonel Griffon rolls! And…Two craps. Line Away." Rainbow Dash said disappointed.

"That's what happens." Gilda mutters, Rainbow Dash rolled her shoulders as chips are taken from her.

"Worse things have happened. I think we're going to be fine." Rainbow Dash said now walking out of the casino with Gilda beside her, Rainbow Dash then snaps to a stallion on her left. "Color me up, William."

"This is where I exit." Gilda sighed, nodding to another exit.

"All right." Rainbow Dash said leaving.

"Tomorrow, don't be late!" Gilda told her.

"Yeah, you can count on it." the pony said to the griffon.

"I'm serious!" Gilda said.

"I know, I know." Rainbow Dash mocked waves, rolling her eyes before walking outside, body guards on either side of her.

"Render unto Caesar. That which is Caesar's. There you go." Rainbow Dash said, tossing her recently won award at a stallion who was dressed in old armor to take pictures.

"Ms. Dash! Excuse me, Ms. Dash!" a white pegasus with a blue mane said. The bodyguards grabbed him while he flashes a smile towards Rainbow Dash who is facing her chauffer.

"Flash Bulb, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" he asked, and Rainbow Dash briefly looks at her driver, who inspects the stallion.

"He's cute." the driver responded, Rainbow Dash then turned around to look at the stallion.

"Yeah, okay let's go." the pony with the rainbow mane said.

"You've been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?" he asked.

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." Rainbow Dash replied.

"And what do you say to your other nickname? 'The Merchant of Death'?" The smile slides off his face, causing him to look disappointedly at her.

"That's not bad. Let me guess. Buliby?" she smirked, completely amused by the name.

"Bulb, actually." he dryly corrected, holding the microphone up to her.

"Well, Mr. Bulb, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, and I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Rehearse that much?" Flash asked.

"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime." Dash replied.

"I can see that." the reporter said.

"I'd like to show you first-hoof." Rainbow Dash told him.

"All I want is a serious answer." the reporter said.

"Okay, here's serious. My father had a philosophy, 'Peace means having a bigger stick than the other pony'." Rainbow Dash said.

"That's a great line coming from the pony selling the sticks." the reporter said.

"My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manehattan Project. A lot of ponies, including your professors at Brown would call that being a hero." Rainbow Dash explained.

"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering." Flash said.

"Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology, or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey." Rainbow explained.

"You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?" the reporter asked.

"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you." Rainbow Dash told the reporter.

* * *

Both Rainbow Dash and Brown were kissing each other on the bed as- **(NO! NONE OF THAT! SHAME ON YOU!)**

**Author's Note: So expect a lot more updates on this.**


End file.
